


He's in Some Place

by DavinciTrap



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story was made up after the first season of Merlin. So there is none relationship with things happens in seasons after although the story begins with the death of Author</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's in Some Place

  
  
1  
亚瑟死的时候，一双眼睛静静的凝视着湛蓝的天空。  
在他心脏完全停止跳动前，他等待的那个人始终没有出现。  
  
2  
巨龙曾说：你们是一枚硬币的两面。  
梅林一度对这句话深信不疑。  
他觉得，他们会一直就这样形影不离，亚瑟会成为卡梅洛特的王者，自己则永远守护在那个人的身边。  
然而，后来，他明白了，哪怕是硬币，也有裂开的时候。  
  
3  
乌瑟倒下的时候，亚瑟就站在那里。  
国王已经很苍老了，可他却选择无视或者是刻意回避了这个问题。  
他接受了邻邦人的决斗邀请，尽管亚瑟极力要求由自己出战，然而国王却急于证明自己没有输给时间而给予了拒绝。  
乌瑟在角斗场上被对手击中，他倒在了地上，头正好重重的磕在一块硬物上，鲜血立刻浸红了一大片。  
那一刻，亚瑟的眼底也只剩鲜血。  
  
4  
卡梅洛特如今出于无君主的状态。  
在亚瑟将自己关在房间整整五天五日之后，梅林最终忍无可忍，他叫来了卫兵，将门狠狠的撞了开来。  
然而房间里却空无一人，唯一的窗户大开着，摇晃。  
“他——”梅林的喉咙动了动，嘴唇微微张开，但他最终将那句“去报仇了”咽了下去。  
  
5  
亚瑟的胸口一直在流血——一支暗箭插进了他的心脏，在他砍下仇人头颅的时候。  
他拼尽最后一口气杀出重围，跌跌撞撞的越过疆界，离开了邻邦——他死也要死在自己的土地上，这里有他熟识的一切，这里有他的梅林。  
“Merlin，你总是迟到。”  
亚瑟静静地凝视着湛蓝的天空，嘴角却喻满了微笑。  
他不觉得这样有什么不好，相较于让那个人看见这样的自己，他宁愿就这样死在谁也不知道的角落。  
  
6  
梅林找到王子的时候，对方已经停止了呼吸。  
他拼命呼唤着亚瑟的名字，亲吻对方早已冰冷的面庞，吟咒一切自己熟识的咒语，怀里的人却始终没有睁开眼睛。  
是的，直至迟到的士兵带走了那具没有温度的身体，他都没有睁开眼睛。  
“亚瑟……你这是在惩罚我吗？因为我的迟到。”士兵早已走出很远，梅林仍呆跪在原地，保持着半抱的姿势，他愣愣的看着亚瑟躺过的地方，鲜血渗进泥土，变成了深壑色，而在那篇深壑色边上，泥土被什么人用利器刻过。  
在他分辨出那印记其实是歪歪斜斜的“Merlin”之后，紧紧锁在眼眶中的泪水终于滴落而下。  
  
7  
卡梅洛特的雨很大。  
这样的天，没有人愿意行走在街上，但梅林却在收拾行李。  
他的表情木然，甚至于是呆滞，如果不是眼角处残留的泪痕，任凭谁都会怀疑，这不过是一具行尸走肉而已。  
“我要去试一试。”梅林的声音有些沙哑，他身后，一直凝视着少年身影的盖乌斯神情复杂。  
“你可能会一去不返。”药剂师轻轻的提醒道。  
“我应该在他身边的，”年轻的法师背起行囊，他回头看了盖乌斯一眼，“我相信，他还在某个地方等待着我。”  
他说完，跨进了哭泣的卡梅洛特，身影很快被夜色覆盖。  
  
8  
“我知道你的愿望，”活了上百年的巫师饶有兴趣的打量着风尘仆仆的梅林——从卡梅洛特到这里，要经历各种考验，每一种都足以致人死命，无论是那些恶心的大虫子，还是长着带有剧毒獠牙的类狼生物，“我也知道你一定回来找我。”  
“请你帮我实现吧。”梅林低了低头，仿佛这样便可以掩饰眼瞳深处的疲倦。  
“可那须要代价。”巫师走到梅林面前，用手指颇为轻佻的挑起对方的下巴，凝视着法师碧色的眸子，“我想要你……最珍贵的东西。”  
“我愿意给你。”梅林的瞳孔微微缩了缩。  
  
9  
亚瑟醒来的时候，卡梅洛特正午最温暖的阳光正照射在他的眼皮上，他不由“哦”了一声。  
“上帝，您真的醒过来了！”侍仆手中的盆掉落在地上，“哐当”一声，里面的水溅了出来——在这之前，他对于梅林临走前的那句“王子一定会重新活过来”始终抱有怀疑。  
“我睡了很久吗？”亚瑟眯起眼睛浅笑着，他隐约记得昏迷前自己一直在想一个人，但那个人的身影却始终模糊不清。  
  
10  
再后来，他赢取了一位国王的女儿，他们都说他对那名金发碧眼的美女一见倾心，只有亚瑟知道，他的心不在圭尼维尔身上，可他却不再记得，那个带走他心的人。  
他们婚礼那天，卡梅洛特格外欢腾，没有人注意到角落里那个眼神忧伤的男子。  
梅林看了他们最后一眼，转过身去：“祝你幸福，亚瑟。”  
然后，他再也没有回头。  
  
11  
“我要拿走你最珍贵的东西。”  
“我愿意给你，我全部的魔法。”  
“魔法？”巫师笑了，“我可不需要那种东西，况且那也不是你最珍贵的。”  
“那你——”  
“爱情，你和亚瑟之间的爱情。”巫师顿了顿，补充道，“他不会再爱上你，也不会再记得你，你也不能再与他相逢。”  
“……”梅林的眼神闪烁了一下。  
“如果你们的爱情重新复燃，就代表你违约了——”巫师摸了摸鼻子，“你知道那后果。”  
“是的，我知道。”梅林的眸子黯淡下去。  
“即使是这样，你仍然愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”  
  
  
（END）


End file.
